The present invention relates to a folding collapsible jogging exerciser, and more particularly to such a folding collapsible jogging exerciser which enables the track unit to be maintained in a substantially horizontal position and closely attached to the ground.
FIG. 1 shows a folding collapsible jogging exerciser according to the prior art. This structure of folding collapsible jogging exerciser comprises a rack 13, and a track unit turned about a pivot axis 11 between a horizontal namely the operative position and a vertical namely the collapsed position. When the track unit is set in the operative (horizontal) position, the distance S between the pivot axis 11 and the front edge of the track unit must be smaller than the distance H between the floor and the bottom side wall of the track unit, so that the track unit can be turned about the pivot axis 11 between the horizontal position and the vertical position. However, because the distance H is greater than the distance S, the track unit is suspended above the floor at a height when set in the operative (horizontal) position. The user may feel uncomfortable and unsafe when running on the track of the track unit, which is suspended above the floor at a height.